


“You’re too annoying to ignore”

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Banter, Fluff, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: “I can’t believe you talked me into this…” Toko grumbled, glaring at Komaru’s feet as she squished next to her in the long line.“Hey, come on, it’s fun isn’t it? And it’s not like you haven’t been to a book signing before.”“Y-yeah, but usually they’re worth it, since I actually have good taste.”“Aww, why do you have to be so mean, Toko? This manga’s actually super good!”“You say that about every mainstream piece of trash that gets into your hands…”“I promise I’ll treat you to coffee afterwards?”Toko sighed, “Fine, but I still don’t know why you invited me and not your brother.”Komaru beamed, “Because you’re fun to talk to!”“Yeah right…”
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	“You’re too annoying to ignore”

“I can’t believe you talked me into this…” Toko grumbled, glaring at Komaru’s feet as she squished next to her in the long line.

“Hey, come on, it’s fun isn’t it? And it’s not like you haven’t been to a book signing before.”

“Y-yeah, but usually they’re worth it, since I actually have good taste.”

“Aww, why do you have to be so mean, Toko? This manga’s actually super good!”

“You say that about every mainstream piece of trash that gets into your hands…”

“I promise I’ll treat you to coffee afterwards?”

Toko sighed, “Fine, but I still don’t know why you invited me and not your brother.”

Komaru beamed, “Because you’re fun to talk to!”

“Yeah right…”

“No, you really are! Come on Toko, don’t be grumpy.”

“Stop treating me like an elementary student.”

Komaru scratched her cheek nervously, “Ha, yeah, sorry about that. I guess that babysitting job is really rubbing off on me.”

Toko scoffed, “I c-can’t believe you’re wasting your time taking care of snot nosed brats, you should just get a real job.”

“Toko, babysitting is a real job…”

“I-It barely is.”

“Heh, I don’t think that’s true.”

“Whatever…”

There was a small silence as the line shifted forwards, and Komaru, wanting to start up a conversation again, asked something that she knew Toko would be excited about. “So how’s the book that you’re writing going?”

Instantly, her friend perked up, “It’s going well enough. I’m, uh, well I’m actually excited for this one. It’s less… idyllic and more realistic.”

“Aren’t you going to make this book darker than they usually are?”

“Yeah, it definitely is. I-It’s about a girl who’s also a serial killer.”

Komaru cleared her throat, “Uh, yeah. That certainly is more realistic.”

“Oh come on, don’t look at me like that. If it’s bad, then that’s your fault.”

“What! How would it be my fault, you’re the one writing it!”

“Y-yeah, well, you practically forced me to write it!”

“How?”

“Because you said that I should get to know  _ her  _ more. T-this one is more of a collaborative project than you may think.”

Realization dawned on Komaru, and she instantly beamed, “Really? That’s super cool, I’ve been telling you since forever that you guys need to talk more often. I was afraid that you had just been ignoring me.”

“You’re too annoying to ignore…” Toko murmured.

“Hey, I heard that!”

At that point, they had realized that they were very close to the front of the line, and Komaru got really excited.

“Oh, this is so cool! We really need to do more of these, Toko!”

“It’s just a boring book signing, why do you want to go to more? And anyways, what makes you think I want to stand in line alone with you _ again _ ?”

“Uh… For more coffee?”

“I’m not that desperate for coffee.”

“Oh, come on Toko! It’ll be fun! Wasn’t this exciting?”

“No, I’ve been to a book signing before.”

“Was this at least enjoyable?”

Grudgingly, Toko muttered under her breath, “I suppose…” 

“Great!”

“That doesn’t mean that I’m going to go to another one of these though!”

“Sure you won’t, Toki!”

“I told you not to call me that.” Toko’s ears went red, “Especially in public…”

“Oops, sorry!”

And she skipped along in line, Toko following close behind.


End file.
